Proverbial Sunrise
by tvier
Summary: Rosalie has lost Emmett, hope, and most importantly the will to live. The binding on her shattered soul has lifted and the pieces have scatterd. Can even Bella put her back together or will Rosalie commit suicide first? Rosalie/Bella romance
1. Proverbial Sunrise

Proverbial Sunrise;

Tears form behind my eyes however they will never flow down my face. Here I am suspended eternally, forced to live my "life" if you can even call it that, until someone or another vampire puts me out of my misery and finally ends this the right way. I could finally die the way I wanted to around 76 years ago. Instead my time on earth is everlasting, thanks to my creator and father Carlisle. Not one day goes by that I don't with I had died the proper way, and wasn't the monster that I truly am.

My family of Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, had always assumed that I had been glued back together by Emmett and his love for me. He was just a temporary binder, and now he has gone off with Tanya, his soul mate for the next 70 years, in which he will tire of her problems as well. The shattered pieces of my soul, which had been frozen in place for our time together, have just unfrozen, and finally fully broke the way they were always going to. I block most of these types of thoughts from Edward so that he will not pity me or make fun of me like he used to. I change my mind constantly about suicide to keep Alice from guessing my true wishes. I keep my emotions neutral around Jasper but sometimes I can't keep my despair from leaking out. Usually I blame it on a broken nail or something, and my 'family' believes it because they believe my façade of me being an air headed, self-centered Barbie, who's main worry would be about a broken nail. No one in the world understands me and as I watch this sunrise alone and heartbroken, I realize that no one ever will.

Tell me if you liked it and please review. Yes this story will have a Bella/Rosalie romance, and if you like it I can make it really long and great.


	2. Who I am Hates Who I've Been

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!!!! Keep reading and I'll keep updating. Yes I love this song and will be incorporating it into every chapter.**

Who I am Hates Who I've Been;

I went down to the sitting room after the sun had risen completely. I know that today is an important day, for today I will jump off my cliff for the

last time and finally set myself on fire and end my existence. I thumb through a style magazine and give off peaceful and vain thoughts to keep

them from guessing my plans for the day and trying to half-heartedly stop me, and pretend to care.

I guess my thoughts were too happy for Edward to stand, for he began to yell at me. "It has only been a week since Emmett left our family and

all you can think about this whole time is yourself…" Well he's right about me thinking about myself, I am thinking about my death. "… I don't

know how Emmett could have standed you all these years, to me your still the cold-hearted vain stupid bitch you were in Rochester when we

found you!" "Edward!" Esme and Carlisle call out; I see Alice and Jasper really don't care to stop him. "No it's true, she is the reason we lost

Emmett, and yet she still thinks about her nails even as we speak right now!"

I know that if I Don't leave soon for the cliff I will kill myself right here, and then they will just laugh at me. Also I know that any minute my mask

will lift and I won't be able to hold back my emotions. I say I'll be back later and leave, as Carlisle is still yelling at Edward. This is the last time I

will see my family and their actions remind me of how I truly am, Edward is right I am vain and cold-hearted, why else would Emmett have left

me?

Usually when I go to jump off the cliff I run there, but since I know this is my last time jumping, I walk at a human-like pace.

3,042.

That's the number of times I've jumped off this cliff, and at the bottom I just stand up brush myself off and am reminded that if I were

human I would have had peace and been dead.

I'm now only a couple of feet away from the edge and as I near it I think about Emmett. When I found him all those years ago, and helped turn

him into a vampire, he called me his angel, but all I did was condemn him to this life I despise. He believes I was his savior, and he also believes

that he was mine. I've never been saved or healed, and that's probably why he left me, I'm like a broken doll, never to work properly again.

Now with both feet at the edge, I think of Vera and Henry, and how I will never be a mother.

I realize that who I am hates who I've been. I hate who I was as a human; vain, selfish, and never realizing how short life really is. Did you know

that in my human life I cried maybe 10 times and 9 of those times were as a baby.

Now see me, as a vampire where all I wish I could do was cry,

then maybe someone would realize how hurt I am. I hate who I am as a vampire; I took another man's life by turning Emmett, and by killing

Royce and the others I am also a murderer. Today this all ends, my existence is finished, and I have been too broken to ever heal. After this jump

I will light myself at the bottom where no one will find me until it is too late.

One foot tentatively goes over the edge and I say out loud "Finally Rosalie Hale can die how she should have."

A stranger's voice calls out from somewhere behind me, "Don't give up, find the will to live! Come away from the edge!."

I hesitate before…

Ha a real cliffhanger, wow that was corny. As always let me know how you feel, please review and I'll update soon, maybe even today if you all review hint hint!


	3. my heart in the saddest place

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!!!! Keep reading and I'll keep updating. **

My Heart in the Saddest State it's Ever Been.

I hesitate before… jumping off the edge and falling to the ground 100 feet below. As I fall I can hear screams, they must be of the humans because I never scream anymore. Once I start screaming I can never stop until it's all out of me. I pick myself up off the ground and slowly walk and climb back up to the high ground from where I jumped. I slowly bring out a lighter I bought yesterday and hid from the others.

I ignite the device and bring it close to my arm from where it will spread until I am totally incinerated and gone. It burns so badly I begin to wish a vampire's death were simple and painless. I have my arm partially lit and move to rip it off.

All of a sudden I'm on the ground. That stupid human rammed into me and doused the flames! "What the hell is wrong with you" she screams while still on top of me. "I thought you were dead, but you survived the fall, and you still are trying to hurt yourself?!!!" I push her off me gently and finally look at this ignorant human.

For a human she is quite pretty with brown/auburn hair and pretty dark eyes. What's this, she has tears coming down her face? She's crying over a stranger she has just met? I wish I were human and could cry over such trivial things whenever I choose. "Leave me alone, let me die in peace for fuck's sake!!! You don't know me and what I've been through so stop trying to save me, I can't be saved I'm too broken to ever be restored!!!", I yell at this puny beautiful innocent creature before me.

I gasp as I realize I had finally voiced my fears about being broken to no one other than a stranger and a human. I sink down to the ground and begin to shake. As the sobs begin to rack my body and unshed tears flow behind my eyes I fully break down and reveal my true self to the girl, and my entire mask that I had put up for the others falls.

A part of me that was still able to think logically realized that when I had heard the footsteps behind me and the voice trying to stop me at the edge, I had been hoping it had been someone from my family even and most importantly Emmett. Maybe they had seen through my disguise or Alice had had a vision. But no my family doesn't care about me at all I realize. They only accepted me so they could have Emmett, and now that he has left me, it wouldn't have been soon that they would have left me as well.

During these thoughts the girl had fallen to the ground beside me and wrapped her arms around me whispering to let it all out and know she's there for me. in between sobs I mange to say "why…do…you…ccca..r.e??" She looks me in the eyes and says "Because no one should feel low enough that they want to die, no one should leave this earth before their proper time, especially not someone as young and beautiful as you." She hugs me harder and I fall into her embrace.

Emotions pour out of me from jealousy of the other's romances now that Emmett is gone, to heartbreak, disloyalty, abandonment, emptiness, and many more… some I didn't even now I was feeling. At this moment **my heart is in the saddest place it's ever been.** I even poured out old bitter and scared feelings from that night back in 1933 and my rapes.

As the sun sets and the sky darken, I dry sob onto this human. Slowly the sobs lessen and I regain slight composure. She can tell and she stands up. She reaches for my hand I accept it and she pulls me up not knowing that I am stronger than her by far.

She hugs me one more time and asks what my name is and my phone number. I tell her that I am Rosalie Hale and give her my cell #. After a few beats I ask her what her name is.

"Bella, Bella Swan, I'll text you my number. I'll call you later tonight I want to make sure you don't try to kill yourself again ok? Maybe we should talk more tomorrow though since it's getting late. Promise you won't do anything to hurt yourself tonight?" "I promise Bella", liking the way Bella's name rolled out of my mouth.

She walks away and I start to walk to the Cullen home myself, I decide that tonight o will leave my disguise off and see what happens. As I finger the scar on my arm from the fire that will disappear in the week, I understand that I was right this morning; today was an important day. My heart has begun to heal, and I met Bella, my potential savior.

Review please, next is what happens when the Cullens see the true Rosalie, and Bella and Rosalie start to fix her.

**Lots of reviews means update either Tom. Or Wed.!!!**


	4. The Things Bottled Inside

**Sorry for not updating in a while, school started so I was I little busy I'll try to update as often as I cam… Thanks for all the positive reviews and any constructive criticism!**

**The Things Bottled Inside Have Begun to Create So Much Pressure that I'd Soon Blow Up**

In the 1 min 37 seconds it takes to vampire walk back to the Cullen house I have started to doubt myself and my plan to show myself to my family.

With each step my fears of being rejected and left again, are bubbling up to the surface.

Sobs escape my throat and venom pools behind my eyes. What if Bella was wrong? What if I can't be saved? Why if I am so beautiful did Emmett leave me? Why should I exist when I should have already died? Thoughts swirl and encase my mind and without realizing it I am at the door to the house.

In front of me the door is ripped open and Edward begins to scream at me. "Where the hell have you been? Alice has had visions of you jumping off a cliff, lighting yourself on fire, and other visions of you at salon? She's been a nervous wreck thinking she's going crazy. What did you do to her visions?"

I quickly try to mask my thoughts as I usually have been doing but this time I am too emotionally distraught and my mask is not secure. "Well where the fuck have you been?" He screams still unable to read my thoughts.

This last yell dissolved my cover and every emotion I've been feeling lately and every thought I had just been thinking was realized as I crumpled to the floor of the entrance hall where we just came in.

In the background I hear Jasper yell in pain as my emotions washed over him. Alice whimpered as she finally got a true vision of what I had done. Edward stepped back from me with a snarl as he began to read my thoughts.

I shake as a black emptiness covers my sight and I feel as if I am dying in these emotions.

After what felt like hours I can see again, I have emptied my self of sobs and can barely stand as I try to do so.

The Cullens are all in the room standing as far from me as they can. One more sob breaks out as well as a short whimper when I realize my fear of rejection has just been justified.

Carlisle begins to speak "Why didn't you tell us you were having these thoughts and feelings about death? Why were you hiding?" I guess Alice, Jasper, and Edward had explained what they had learned.

"Why does it matter I thought all of you knew me, but apparently you all just like Emmett never really cared enough to get to know the real me. You Edward have known me the longest and hated me based on what I was thinking as a newborn and adjusting to my situation, without thinking that those thoughts could have come from anyone in my situation. As I saw that you had already judged me, I used your view of me as my mask to protect myself from rejection. But none of you ever broke through or spent even five minutes trying to. Especially after Emmett left I wondered where were you? And when would you guys try to help me move on, but instead Edward and probably all of you blamed me for him leaving. And I agree with him, I am the Bitch he called me this morning and I don't deserve to exist because of that" This last part I had whispered.

I looked around the room and noticed that no one was going to even try to deny what I had just said. So I left, went to my room packed my things and went to my car. Driving with no real destination suddenly I stopped.

There was my savior being surrounded by 4 men all extremely large and advancing on her. With her shrieks filling the air I didn't even think, I just ran to the only person who had broken down my barrier, and my savior.

**Ahh another sad chapter hope it wasn't bad! Please comment and help me with some constructive criticism or positive reviews. Next Chapter is where Bella finds out what Rosalie has hid, and they will either get close or Rosalie will be all alone.**


	5. Stop Right There, That’s Exactly Where I

_AN) Thanks for waiting and giving such nice reviews!! From now on POV's will be noted this Chapter is from Bella's POV: ENJOY!!!!_

Stop Right There, That's Exactly Where I Lost It

Bella POV:

"_Bella, Bella Swan, I'll text you my number. I'll call you later tonight I want to make sure you don't try to kill yourself again ok? Maybe we should talk more tomorrow though since it's getting late. Promise you won't do anything to hurt yourself tonight?" _

After Rosalie promises she will call me, I walk back to my car across the road, glancing back to the tragic beauty behind me every couple of seconds.

How can someone actually want to commit suicide? I guess I can understand what she must have been through; I've had my fair share of bad luck in the everything department… from abusive parents, to…

No! I can't start thinking about the horrors of my past; they are where they belong, locked in the recesses of my mind, behind steel walls, that will never open again.

I can't stop wondering though, what led to this young women deciding that her life was better done than to continue. To be so young and decide that life isn't worth it anymore that is just plain tragic.

She barely looked to be 18, 19 at oldest. I mean I am only 25, but really she claimed she was broken. How much pain must she has been through to believe that she was too far gone, to ever be saved?

At least she is allowing me too just maybe reach into her soul and brings her back to the surface. I only wish I knew exactly how to do this.

Thinking about the scar and the burn that I left on her pale arm, I decide I should go into town and pick up some cream, and burn ointment for her. I know that I saved her life, by dousing the flames and stopping her from incinerating herself, but I still feel guilty, for the scars I left on her.

Walking into town I enter then nearest CVS, and pick up ointment, then head to the checkout lane. After paying, I begin to walk outside, back to the parking lot where I parked my car 5 min. away.

While walking I begin to hear footsteps, but not just one pair it seems there are at least 2-3 people behind me. I speed up not knowing what they will do, and the steps increase too. As I get the nerve to turn around instead of run, I see 2 men all large and looming. As I turn back around and try to run, 4 hands grab me, now four men have surrounded me. I start to scream as they come closer and begin to feel me up.

"A pretty one this time, let's be quick though last time the girl died, before we could finish", one man fake whispered to the rest, obviously trying to scare me. They were succeeding.

All the men felt me from different sides, and my clothes started getting ripped.

One man, the one who talked before and obviously was their leader, just pushed me onto my knees, and stuffed his dick into my mouth, to quiet me, since until then I had been crying and screaming.

He kept slamming into my face as the others watched, with either jealousy, or arousement. My tears streamed down onto his dick, yet he did not stop even when I did nothing but kneel. He laughed as he came, and then beckoned the rest of the men, while using his hand he forced me to swallow. The other men know all took out their dicks and I fainted at the sight, my mind had just totally shut down at this, knowing that I would either die, or be injured beyond repair.

R POV:

Even with running, I couldn't save her from falling in her faint. Her shrieks had died out and all the men still leaned forward to touch her though she lay on the ground. With her previous shrieks and the sound of her head knocking the pavement in mind, I growl load enough for each man to tremble.

I knock down all the men just with pure vampiric strength and get ready to kill each and every one of them. They lay unconscious and I grab the one nearest to me, to twist his neck. Then my savior awakens, and screams at me to stop.

I freeze and turn to her. She looks at me with fear, but not from those men, mostly from me. I begin to back away from her all the while whispering loud enough for her to hear "I'm sorry, I had to stop them" "Don't' be afraid of me, please don't hate me"

"No you don't need to kill them, stop. What the hell are you!" She screams.

All the while I had stopped backing away and had noticed that a side of her head was bleeding, besides the fact that she had many bruises and scrapes all over her naked body.

Slowly using human speed, I walk back over to her, pick her up and run to her car.

She didn't have the strength to stop me but still tried by beating her now weak human fists against my shoulder, all the while shivering and feeling limp and tiring.

I just rip open the car door, and once inside I begin to use my own clothes to wrap her up from cold and to wrap her wounds.

After a short couple of minutes her shivering slows down and she begins to sleep.

I drive the car, by hot-wirng the car (I've always been good at mechanics), and drive to where I knew her small house to be.

I had looked her up in Forks, and she currently lives alone, at this address.

I carry her in through the upstairs open window and lay her under the cover, after giving her a shower, changed her dressings, and clothes.

I sigh heavily as I leave her house heading for the cliff once more, knowing that my former savior would never want to help me anymore. I had scared her, and for now, I will just sit at my cliff, until someone decides to either help me, or put me out of my misery.


End file.
